


Released

by CrystalNavy



Series: Tickle Therapy [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Not all prisoners who are lucky enough to escape end up being fully healed. Fortunately, Maglor has a solution.





	Released

Maedhros walked through the wide streets, wrapped in furs. He held an uncharacteristically somber expression on his face as he oversaw the state of affairs. People bowed to him as their leader, which made his mood even more somber. 

Maglor watched him as he made several inquiries to various people about various things. Sometimes, the corners of his mouth would quirk upwards, in an imitation of a smile. However, that smile never reached his eyes as it once had. Maglor cursed the fate which brought them here in the first place.

"Have you thought about interfering, brother?" Celegorm walked up to Maglor with a broad grin "I think you should help him with this."

"Do you have any plans how to go about that?" Maglor asked in amusement

Celegorm whispered a couple of words in Maglor's ear, and Maglor nodded.

"That sounds plausible enough." Maglor said "We'll do it, tonight."

-x-

Maedhros awoke to something wet licking the sole of his feet. The sensation was slightly uncomfortable, and he let out a giggle against his will.

He opened his eyes, and saw the culprit. Huan was there, by the side of his bed, licking his exposed feet.

That was when Celegorm entered, crouching next to Huan and petting him.

"Good boy." Celegorm praised "Now jump."

Huan did so, pinning Maedhros in place underneath him.

Celegorm then ran his fingers up and down Maedhros' sole, eliciting more giggles from him. The knots he had felt since his return from Thangorodrim uncoiled themselves. Sweet relief washed over him.

Maglor entered, taking position behind Maedhros. Then both brothers attacked simultaneously. One tended to the feet, the other to the upper body.

Sweet music of giggling filled the tent, as their target gave in to their ministrations.

Once they were done, Maedhros fell onto his pillow, utterly exhausted from the ordeal.

Gone were the unpleasant memories.

He was well and truly released from his torment.


End file.
